Trust Me
by Settees-under-siege
Summary: One shot for 4.1. Robert and Cora settle down for their bedtime talk but it soon becomes strained as the conversation turns to Mary.


The light from the bedside table highlighted Cora's hair, draping a soft sheen onto her dark, wavy locks. She sat up in bed, her cream nightdress flowing freely around her petite form which had burrowed back into her big feather pillow, and she waited patiently for her husband. The minutes passed in silence as she examined her book with limited interest. Thoughts of Sybbie and what she must have endured in Nanny West's care, feelings of gratitude for Barrow and concern for Robert's recent behaviour all swirled around her head. After they had parted ways in the saloon, they had not seen each other again until dinner and with Edith's return from London and Violet's presence she had scarcely had a moment in Robert's company. And how eager she was to talk to him. Despite everything that had been transpiring of late, their marriage had begun to blossom through the darkness like flowers touched by the first Spring rays of sun. Not spending that valued alone time with her husband the previous night was like being deprived of her morning coffee.

She needed him.

The doorknob turned and Robert quietly slipped into her presence, shutting the door behind him. Cora's cerulean eyes flew up and she smiled softly, her countenance relaxing visibly. Robert observed her, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards as his hands began to play with the tie around his waist.

"You look lovely this evening."

"I'm happy you think so. I've been looking forward to this all day." Cora patted the space beside her encouragingly. Giving the tie a tug, Robert loosened the straps and threw his black dressing gown onto the settee at the foot of the bed, crossing the short distance and clambering under the covers. Meanwhile, Cora had discarded her novel onto the table and shuffled down the bed and into his waiting arms.

"So what was this business about Nanny West leaving then?" Robert asked as his wife finally ceased her wriggling.

"She was mistreating Sybbie in the nursery. She called her a half breed and was telling her off for waking up George. I saw all of this myself," Cora mumbled. She felt him tense beside her.

"The insolence of that woman," he growled.

"Now you know why I sacked her," she sighed. "I was shocked and she is absolutely unfit to be around children. I just don't understand how some people can be that way." Robert's heart yanked at her strangled tone.

"I know. Her behaviour is utterly inexcusable, especially when an innocent child, our granddaughter, is the one being treated this way. I'm so glad you were there for her darling." He tilted his head and gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

"So am I. And it was George's screams that attracted my attention in the first place. I wouldn't have necessarily gone down to the nursery if it wasn't for something that Barrow had said to me the previous night." Cora watched her fingers playing with the top button of Robert's pajamas and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Oh yes, you said we owed him a debt of gratitude," he recalled. "What did he tell you?"

"That he felt that something wasn't right about Nanny West. That she had been leaving the children alone, unattended and he was concerned for them. And when I heard crying coming from the nursery, I first thought that Nanny West had left them to their own devices just as Barrow said but instead I-I saw…" she shuddered against him. "So how did the luncheon go?"

Slightly taken aback by the change in subject, Robert glanced down at his wife in concern. He could still feel her heavier breathing against his side and her hand on his chest had stilled. "Oh it was alright. Mary unexpectedly showed up just before we were due to eat and -" Cora sprang up onto her elbow and looked down at him, her eyes wider than saucers.

"Mary went to the luncheon?!" Robert nodded.

"And that's not all. She wore her lilac dress for it," he turned from her and stared up at the roof of their four-poster bed. Cora gaped.

"I, I, she… well that is promising," she stumbled, trying to pull herself together. A slow grin spread over her face. "Perhaps she is finally beginning to come out of her shell," she mused. Robert frowned.

"But she should be focusing on getting herself better, not worrying about estate matters." Cora's expression quickly transformed to reflect his own as memories of the conversation she overheard between him and his mother flooded back to her.

"Robert, the fact that she is taking an interest in the running of the estate says that she is 'focusing on getting herself better'. And I would point out to you that taking an interest and worrying about the estate are two different things." She ran her hand up his chest and rested it on the side of his head, her fingers slipping into his hair.

"Yes but, if she isn't ready for it…" Robert began.

"You mean if you are not ready for it."

"What do you mean?" He finally tore himself away from his study of the woodwork of their bed and turned his full attention on her.

"Robert," his name dripped off her tongue in true American style. "I know that you are trying to protect her. It is so obvious and while I don't blame you darling, has it crossed your mind that you might be smothering her chance for a happier future in your desire to do everything for her?" Robert flinched and pulled away, rolling over to face the wall.

"I just want what's best for her," he said in a hurt voice.

"I didn't say that you didn't. Please don't be like this," she pleaded.

"What more is there to say? Mama accused me of poor judgment and now you are doing the same." He shut is eyes as the first pangs of a headache hit him.

"I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm simply saying that if Mary is ready to spread her wings again then you should welcome it. Don't you want to see our daughter and grandson flourish in this life? I certainly do. You are her Papa but she is a grown woman. Our role as her parents has changed. We can guide her and offer her advice but we cannot be overbearing or she will rebel against us. Please Robert, look at me?" Cora reached across and rested her hand on his arm. Slowly, he rolled onto his back and covered her hand on his arm.

"When did they all grow up?" he whispered.

"I don't know. Life is going so fast and Matthew's death is a reminder to us all that we should make the most of it." For a long moment Robert just stared at her, his mouth opening and closing slightly as he sought out the words to express his deeply buried feelings.

"Sometimes I just feel so… unneeded," he swallowed. Cora knew what it cost him to admit something of that magnitude and she moved closer to him, still balancing on one elbow.

"Just because they have grown up and are moving on with their lives, doesn't mean that they won't ever need their Papa," she said gently.

"I hope so."

"Trust me." Cora gazed down at him tenderly. "And I will always need you." Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his, sealing her promise. He immediately responded and snaked his arm around her, pulling her flush against him.

"Oh Cora, I love you so," he murmured as she settled into his arms for a second time that night and felt her eyelids begin to droop. It had been a big week.

"Mmm, I love you too, so very much." Still feeling the burn of her lips on his, Robert brought his hand under her chin and lifted her head up towards his, unable to resist stealing a second kiss from her. For a few blissful seconds, their mouths fused and their tongues danced a tango before the music ended so they could catch their breaths.

"Goodnight my darling," Robert smiled as he watched his wife stifle a yawn.

"Goodnight Robert," she said tiredly, resting her head down onto his chest and within moments, sleep had claimed her.

* * *

_A/N Thanks so much to my beta Nonnie for her nitpicking and fixing of my errors, and also for giving me an awesome Downton Day yesterday! Also thank you to everyone who supported me bringing back this series to accompany the show. Your support of my writing means a lot to me :)_


End file.
